Un rayon de soleil
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: La princesse Lea va enfin avoir l'occasion de rencontrer son correspondant: Asano Gakushu. Malheureusement, tout n'est pas parfait car même entre les promenades romantiques, la 3-E ne peux s'empêcher de s'en mêler en les espionnant. En particulier Karma qui ne va pas se gêner pour embêter son rival sans se douter que la roue finit toujours pas tourner.
**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _GakuLea (oui j'appelle ça comme ça) et Karmanami_

 **Note (1):** _Pour ceux qui se demande, la princesse Lea est juste un personne qui apparaît dans le Korotan C qui est uniquement au Japon pour l'instant. Du coup, on ne sait pas beaucoup d'information sur elle mais je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec Asano :') Sinon, pour son caractère, je me suis inspirée de celui de Kaori dans Shigatsu wa kimi no uso (pour ceux qui connaissent). Physiquement, vous pouvez la voir dans l'image de couverture que j'ai choisi :3 (trouvé sur tumblr car c'est difficile de la trouver sur le net sinon)_

 **Note (2):** _Je suis fière d'être la première personne à poster un OS sur ce pairing et sur Lea dans le fandom :B Mais Rosalie24 le fera bientôt je pense :3_

 **Note (3):** _Le Karmanami est un léger sous-entendus :x Mais je vous promet que j'écrirai sur eux parce qu'ils font quand même parti de mes OTPs hétéro donc ce serait un peu normal ..._

 **Note (4):** _Merci à Cristalyn pour les smileys_ ~(°-°~)(~°-°)~ _comme d'habitude et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _ **Un rayon de soleil :**_

Asano observa longuement la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'appelait Lea et elle était sa correspondante. En effet, comme chaque année, le collège Kunigigaoka organisait un échange entre les étrangers (selon les langues vivantes que les collégiens apprenaient) et les japonais. Cela permettait d'exercer les élèves au niveau de l'apprentissage de langues puisqu'ils la pratiquaient oralement grâce au correspondant qui leur étaient attribués.

Cependant, sa correspondante n'était pas totalement ordinaire puisqu'elle était aussi une princesse. Cela n'avait pas posé spécialement de problème à Gakushu puisqu'il était suffisamment compétent pour escorter la jeune fille n'importe où dans la capitale et donc la mettre en sécurité. En revanche, ce qui l'avait surpris la première fois qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés réellement, ce fut son caractère.

Lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux par messages électroniques ou en s'échangeant des lettres car selon elle, cela permettait de conserver le souvenir en temps réel et c'était plus romantique il avait imaginé une jeune fille douce, timide, innocente, réservée et un brin naïve. Ce qui était cohérent puisqu'elle était censée être une princesse mais en la rencontrant, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. En effet, dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter directement dans les bras en riant à grand éclat. Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas repoussé car son père ne l'avait pas éduqué à agir ainsi envers les filles mais il était plutôt étonné car cela n'était pas les manières d'une princesse normalement.

Par ailleurs, la première chose qu'elle lui avait ordonné était de ne pas la considérer comme telle mais comme une collégienne ordinaire, ce qu'il avait évidemment accepté. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup discutés puis une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui, son père avait pris le soin d'indiquer à Lea la chambre qui lui était réservée et elle avait semblé ravie. Ce n'était pourtant pas une pièce immense comme cela devait être chez elle mais cette dernière avait été étrangement contente. Malgré tout, elle préférait airer dans la chambre de Gakushu pour pouvoir passer davantage de temps avec lui.

Lea était d'ailleurs actuellement assise sur le lit du collégien et contemplait la fenêtre avec admiration, ce que Gakushu avait dû mal à comprendre car il préférait de loin la regarder elle plutôt que le paysage. La princesse se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien en japonais et de son côté, il lui parlait en anglais mais n'avait bien entendu aucune difficulté puisqu'il maîtrisait parfaitement cette langue – comme toutes les autres matières.

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir en vrai Asano, s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille en le regardant brièvement avant de continuer à observer la fenêtre.

— De même, tu peux m'appeler Gakushu.

— Je ne devrais pas ajouter le « kun » plutôt ?

— Inutile et je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça.

— Bien, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

— A te voir regarder la fenêtre avec autant d'insistance, je suppose que tu souhaiterais sortir dehors.

— Oh oui ! Ce serait génial !

La blonde se redressa immédiatement puis attrapa une veste bien chaude et attendit avec impatience que Gakushu termine de se préparer.

— Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ?

— Non, je laisse mon prince charmant m'emmener où il veut !

Asano arqua un sourcil, perplexe en entendant le surnom que venait de prononcer Lea. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison la jeune fille le comparait à un prince alors qu'il était juste le fils du directeur. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette princesse qui ne se comportait au passage définitivement pas comme une princesse.

Sans plus tarder, les deux collégiens se baladèrent un peu partout dans la ville pour le plus grand plaisir de Lea qui s'enthousiasmait sur quasiment n'importe quel détail. Encore une fois, Asano avait dû mal à comprendre pour quelle raison puisqu'il devait y avoir sans doute quasiment la même chose chez elle. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il la vit s'enjouer face à un simple pot de fleur.

— Pourquoi tu regardes avec autant d'admiration un pot de fleur ? demanda le président du conseil des élèves d'une voix neutre.

Lea lança un regard surpris à Asano puis avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit tout simplement :

— Parce qu'elles sont jolies ces fleurs.

Il n'avait pas trouver de réponse face à ce genre d'affirmation. Certes, les fleurs étaient jolies mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être aussi heureux pour des végétaux. Après tout, cette fille était un vrai mystère dont même lui ne se sentait pas capable de résoudre. Peut-être qu'il y parviendrait un jour mais plus il restait avec elle et plus il avait l'impression de tourner en bourrique.

— J'ai faim, s'était soudainement exclamé la blonde avant de se tourner vers Asano une regard de chien battu.

— Ok, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, on va s'acheter une glace si c'est ce que tu veux.

Lea s'avança vers son correspondant et s'accrocha au bras de ce dernier en murmurant :

— Tu es le meilleur prince.

Une nouvelle fois encore, Asano ne savait pas quoi répondre lorsqu'il entendit cela. Il s'était simplement contenté d'emmener sa princesse vers une boutique dans laquelle ils pourraient déguster des glaces. Cependant, avant de rentrer, il eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il vit quasiment tous les élèves de la 3-E dans l'endroit.

— Euh… On ferait peut-être mieux de partir.

— Pourquoi donc ? Cet endroit me convient.

— Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Lea lui fit la moue et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se laissa faire à contre cœur. Il regretta bien vite de pénétrer dans ces lieux quand il croisa de loin le regard doré de Karma et son sourire carnassier au visage. Asano ne put s'empêcher de déglutir mais il s'installa avec Lea à une table où ils étaient juste tous les deux et surtout, éloignés de la 3-E.

La princesse ne semblait pas faire attention aux regards qui étaient braqués vers elle mais Asano les sentit à son plus grand regret et maudissait secrètement la classe End pour ce qu'ils se permettaient de faire. Soudain, des murmures se firent entendre comme « Tiens, elle est jolie la fille qui accompagne Asano. » ou encore « Tu penses qu'elle est sa petite amie ? » ou « Je suis sur qu'il la suit comme un toutou. ». Comme un toutou. Asano se répéta ces derniers mots et s'empourpra.

— Tu rougies, affirma Lea en le tirant au passage de ses pensées.

— Non.

Il ne rougissait pas, il était fou de rage et savait qui était la personne qui avait osé le comparer à un toutou, il connaissait parfaitement ce ton de voix et cette personne n'était autre que Karma. La prochaine fois qu'il arrive premier en mathématiques, il le marquera sur le front du rouquin au marqueur pour qu'il s'en souvienne à jamais.

— Qu'est-ce-qui y a Gakushu, tu sembles fâchés…

— Non c'est rien, tu as choisis ?

— Oui et toi ?

Asano se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté un œil à la carte des commandes à cause d'un certain rouquin qui continuait de les espionner. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur eux puis piqué par l'envie de croiser son regard à nouveau, Gakushu se tourna vers Karma et lui lança un regard noir avant de se concentrer sur la carte.

— Donc, non, je n'ai pas encore choisir.

Décidément, à cause de la 3-E, il commençait à perdre toute crédibilité. Il les ferait payer un jour, très prochainement. Après un petit temps de réflexion et beaucoup d'hésitation, les deux collégiens prirent leur commande bien que Asano n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce que commandait Lea puisqu'il continuait de regarder avec rage les autres élèves de la classe End. Il pouvait les entendre rire et en tendant vraiment l'oreille, il pouvait les entendre continue à murmurer des choses sur lui et imaginer des stupides hypothèses sur l'éventuel relation entre Lea et lui-même.

Lorsque la serveuse revint vers eux avec un plateau bien garnis, Asano crut durant quelques instants avoir des problèmes de vision en constatant tout ce qu'allait engloutir la blonde. Tandis qu'il avait commandé une simple coupe avec pour parfum vanille et chocolat, Lea avait choisi plusieurs parts de gâteaux et surtout, une énorme coupe qui englobait au moins une dizaine de parfum différent.

— Je sais que tu regardes ma glace avec envie alors je te permet de la goûter, lui proposa gentiment sa correspondante.

En réalité, il ne regardait pas cette coupe de glace avec envie mais plutôt avec abasourdissement et en ce demandant surtout comment une fille aussi mince et frêle que la princesse pouvait manger tout cela. Cette dernière prit d'ailleurs sa cuillère avec empressement et goûta ses différents parfums de glace tout en mangeant les parts de gâteaux qu'elle avait choisi.

— Non ne t'inquiète pas, ta glace ne m'intéresse pas.

— Ah bon ? Mais tu vas mourir de faim avec une pauvre coupe vanille et chocolat ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter un de mes gâteaux ?

— Non merci.

Lea regarda Asano avec étonnement puis soupira :

— Tu es pire qu'une fille à vouloir faire un régime.

— Quoi ?! Mais je ne fais pas de régime !

— Fais moi croire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu essayes de te restreindre pour un régime mais je t'assure, tu n'es pas gros, tu es très bien comme tu es.

Tout en lui répondant cela, elle lui fit un grand sourire puis enfonça sa cuillère argenté contre la crème glacé avant de la tendre vers le collégien.

— Ouvre la bouche, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Asano devint subitement écarlate en se rendant compte de ce que la blonde comptait lui faire subir. Pourquoi lui ordonnait-elle de goûter à cette foutue glace alors que son pire ennemi n'était pas très loin et devait sans doute bien rire en assistant à la scène. De plus, c'était des initiatives de couple alors cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

— Je peux me servir tout seul, déclara Gakushu en priant pour que la jeune fille accepte et ainsi ne pas devenir l'objet de moquerie de la 3-E.

Cependant, la vie ne se déroulait pas toujours comme on le souhaitait – pour ne pas dire quasiment jamais –, surtout quand on s'appelle Asano Gakushu. Lea n'était pas de cette avis et insistait pour que « son prince charmant » obéisse. A contre cœur il obéit et regretta très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit Karma se tordre de rire sous le spectacle qui avait lieu devant lui.. Sa voix et ses éclats de rire se mirent à retentir dans son esprit et il se rendit compte que le bruit était pire que le réveil qui sonnait très tôt le matin ou le bruit des klaxons dans un embouteillages.

— C'est romantique tu ne trouves pas, fit soudainement remarquer la princesse en riant à son tour.

A la différence de Karma, son rire était beaucoup plus beau et mélodieux que n'importe quel rire qu'il avait pu entendre par le passé. C'était nettement plus agréable que celui de n'importe qui. Avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, une voix le coupa à son plus grand désespoir.

— Bien sur que c'est romantique.

Gakushu écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit Karma qui se tenait juste à côté d'eux avec son faux sourire et ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient une lueur plus que malsaine. Il préférait se couper un bras ou encore plonger dans un bain glacé auprès des phoques et des pingouins plutôt que de l'avouer mais Karma était en effet très doué pour être parvenu à s'introduire vers eux sans faire le moindre bruit et en cachant sa présence. Le fils du directeur fronça des sourcils et demanda – à la limite de crier – :

— Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi !

— Bonjour Asano, répondit le nouveau venu en faisant un discret clin d'œil à son rival avant de se tourner vers Lea. Bonjour jolie demoiselle, pourrais-je savoir le nom de la magnifique personne qui se trouve à mes côtés ?

Il avait accompagné sa réplique par un autre clin d'œil de séduction.

— Je m'appelle Lea, enchanté de faire ta connaissance et toi ?

Pas très loin derrière, les autres élèves de la 3-E qui assistaient à cette scène furent estomaqués. Ils n'avaient nullement idée sur les capacités d'acteur que jouait Karma et à quel point il pouvait se montrer aussi galant.

— Si j'avais su que Karma pouvait se comporter comme ça, murmura Nakamura en gardant les yeux rivés sur la scène. Et puis quel jeux d'acteur… Tu lui as donné des cours Kayano-chan ?

— Pour être honnête, répondit la verte. Oui.

Les élèves furent encore plus choqués par la nouvelle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le rouquin pousse le bouchon aussi loin jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Kayano.

— Pourquoi il tenait à avoir des cours ? demanda Isogai, innocemment.

— Je ne peux pas le révéler.

Kayano baissa honteusement la tête en rougissant sous les yeux exorbités de ses camarades. Ces derniers allaient sous doute mourir d'une crise cardiaque à force d'être sans arrêt étonnés par quasiment n'importe quel chose qui pouvait se passer. Soudain, Maehara posa sa main sur l'épaule de la collégienne et lui lança un regard compatissant.

— Il a tenté de faire plus que séduire, affirma ce dernier. J'espère que tu connais la méthode contre les violeurs, un coup dans les bijoux de famille et l'affaire et jouer.

Kayano sentit ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate lorsqu'elle prit conscience du sens des paroles de son camarade.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. Il m'a demandé des informations sur les scènes d'amour que j'avais pu jouer quand j'étais actrice ! C'est tout…

— Ça n'explique pas comment il arrive à être un aussi bon acteur.

— C'est parce qu'on a rejoué les scènes !

— Il a voulu te séduire, réaffirma Maehara en reposant une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de Kayano qui la retira immédiatement.

— Pas du tout ! Il avait besoin de ses cours pour parvenir à séduire Okuda-san parce qu'il est en réalité un novice sur le sujet tout comme Asano-kun !

— Pour Asano, ça se voit, constata-une voix dont personne n'aura l'identité.

Un ange et passa et tous les élèves se mirent à crier et chahuter, encore sidérés par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Pour Okuda ! s'exclama une voix parmi la foule.

— Waouw je ne savais pas qu'il avait un crush sur elle, fit une deuxième voix quelconque.

D'autres voix continuèrent à débattre et Kayano eut envie de s'éclater la tête contre le mur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur mais fut retenu par Maehara qui lui lança à nouveau un regard compatissant avant de hurler sa surprise comme tous les autres.

Okuda, de son côté, voulut s'enterrer mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas possible car ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un bâtiment et non pas dans un jardin elle n'avait pas non plus de pelle à disposition bien qu'elle aurait sans doute creusé avec les mains si elle le pouvait. Après que les collégiens se remirent de cette nouvelle, ils questionnèrent la brune à ce sujet jusqu'au harcèlement.

Du côté de Karma, ce dernier ne se doutait pas que son plus grand secret avait été révélé, il se présenta devant la princesse de manière totalement formelle avant d'ajouter un petit commentaire qui enragea son éternel rival.

— Vous formez un magnifique couple !

— C'est gentil ! répondit Lea en lui rendant son sourire.

— On n'est pas en couple.

Karma se mit à ricaner et continua à charrier Asano jusqu'à que Koro-sensei l'attrape et lui ordonne de ne pas déranger les deux amoureux car à cause de sa présence plus que gênante, il ne parvenait à écrire la suite de son roman. Gakushu ouvrit grand ses yeux comme des soucoupes en se reprochant mentalement sur son incapacité à remarquer la présence de Koro-sensei qui les espionnait depuis le début. Il se disait qu'il était vraiment pas digne d'avoir le devoir d'escorter une aussi jolie princesse s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir la présences de personnes ordinaires. Ce qu'il ne savait pas fut que l'enseignant de la 3-E et son rival n'étaient pas des personnes ordinaires mais il ne le saura malheureusement jamais.

— J'aime beaucoup ton ami Akabane, déclara Lea.

— Cette chose n'est pas mon ami.

— Ah bon ? Il a l'air très gentil pourtant… Enfin, ouvre la bouche.

Asano obéit avec cette fois-ci avec moins de regret puisque les éléments perturbateurs n'étaient plus présent pour son grand bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Gakushu se proposa de payer comme le prince charmant qu'il était puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il sortit. Le spectacle qu'il vit le fit très rire en voyant son pire ennemi entouré par une masse d'élèves qui faisaient parti de la 3-E et qui semblait le harceler au sujet d'une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait pas tout entendu mais se dit que la roue finit toujours pas tourner et cette fois-ci, elle était de son côté.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Les jours s'écoulèrent avec rapidité depuis qu'il consacrait une grande partie de son temps avec sa correspondante. Même si la jeune fille était parfois un peu étrange, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence jusqu'à beaucoup l'apprécier. Le temps fut si rapide qu'il se sentit étrangement mal le jour de leur séparation. C'était comme si son cœur se serrait dans un étau et qu'il était très anxieux sans qu'il en saisisse la raison.

Avant de la quitter, le président du conseil des élèves voulut lui faire plaisir une dernière fois et lui avait tendit un bouquet de fleur.

— Tiens, s'était-il contenté de dire.

— Oh merci ! Ça me fait très plaisir.

En réalité, il avait tenu à lui offrir ses fleurs uniquement parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle aimait regarder les fleurs – qui étaient pour lui des végétaux sans importance – et même s'il ne comprenait pas son intérêt, il tenait à voir son sourire une dernière fois.

Au moment de partir, Lea resta longuement devant lui sans rien dire puis finit par parler pour ainsi faire descendre la tension qui se créait entre les deux collégiens.

— Au revoir et merci pour tout Gakushu.

— Pourquoi « merci » ? Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Elle avait souri et à cet instant, Asano prit conscience à quel point la princesse était vraiment jolie. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent et son sourire était aussi réchauffant qu'un rayon de soleil. Cette fille était vraiment jolie. Elle s'était soudainement avancé vers lui, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure blonde et tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa brièvement ses lèvres contre celles du collégien avant de se reculer et partir définitivement. C'était un simple effleurement, doux et furtif comme la brise du vent.

— Elle va te manquer ? demanda Ren en riant.

— Sûrement.

— C'est Akabane-kun qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Gakushu observa la lettre qu'il avait entre ses mains avec prudence. L'enveloppe se trouvait sur son bureau contre son livre de japonais et de mathématiques. Son prénom y était inscrit avec un cœur et en voyant l'écriture, le collégien tressaillit. Il connaissait parfaitement bien cette écriture. C'était celle de Lea.

En la lisant, il prit conscience de nombreuse choses et eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille près de lui.

 _Cher Gakushu,_

 _Pour commencer, j'aimerai te dire que tu es bien la meilleure personne que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. C'est bizarre de t'écrire cela comme si j'allais disparaître à tout jamais mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. C'est en vivant à tes côtés que j'ai enfin pu existé. Tu dois sûrement être confus en lisant cela mais ce sont les sentiments que j'ai ressenti durant ces semaines où nous étions ensemble et j'aimerai te les transmettre par le biais de cette feuille de papier. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu ne prendras pas trop de temps avant de la trouver mais étant donné que tu es quelqu'un de travailleur, tu finiras bien par prendre un de tes livre._

 _Bref, je m'égare mais je pense que tu as l'habitude désormais avec moi. J'ai vécu dans un magnifique château avec une éducation de princesse où je devais me comporter le plus parfaitement possible. Tu dois sûrement te dire que c'est une chance, on ne naît pas tous avec le sang royal alors oui j'ai de la chance. Malgré tout, dans la vie, il y a toujours des points négatifs même les plus imperceptibles._

 _Même si je suis née avec toute la richesse dont j'ai besoin, j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il me manquait quelque chose et ce quelque chose, c'était la liberté. Dans le château dans lequel je vis, il m'est interdit de sortir car on ne sait jamais quel danger pourrait apparaître et cela est totalement compréhensible, ce serait stupide de mettre la vie d'une princesse en danger à cause de ses caprices. Puis ce n'est pas finit, je suis censée consacrer ma vie pour me trouver un homme idéal, un « prince charmant » comme j'aime le dire parmi les hommes qui me sont proposés et honnêtement je ne suis pas intéressée par eux._

 _J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir sortir n'importe où et de faire ce que je veux et grâce à toi, j'ai pu réaliser toutes mes envies. Tu as cédé à tous mes caprices et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante. C'était génial de visiter la ville à tes côtés, rencontrer tes amis comme Karma, il me semble vraiment gentil mais pas autant que toi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu réaliser ce rêve et tu ne m'as jamais contrarié, tu m'as emmené où je voulais et tu as toujours tout payé comme le prince que tu es. Dans toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais grignoté entre les repas ni manger autant de sucreries en une journée. Je n'avais même pas à faire attention au régime alimentaire qui m'est normalement soumis. Ces semaines avec toi sont comme une renaissance, j'étais juste Lea et non pas Lea la princesse. C'était le début de mon bonheur mais comme chaque commencement, il y a toujours une fin et elle a fini par arriver._

 _Merci pour tout Gakushu._

 _PS : J'ai hâte de t'accueillir chez moi la prochaine fois._

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! L'expression de la roue tourne, bah ... En fait je me suis inspirée de "La roue tourne va tourner" de Frank Ribery. N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner vos avis, même quelques mots :3 Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
